The Young One
by Violet Brigade
Summary: "Complicated families happen to be my forte." Stefan Salvatore has accepted that Elena is good for Damon and has let her go. Right as he starts getting used to being alone, a new stranger moves to Mystic Falls, needing his help for an incredibly daunting task tracing back to the Mikaelsons. Will he be able to escape an Orignal death once more? (Stefan/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Stefan had never seen anyone so beautiful.

Of course Elena was gorgeous and he love –loved- her. He had loved her. But Damon needed her more than he did, and it was time for him to let her go for his brother. Stefan recalled the first time he had seen Katherine stepping out of the carriage in front of his home in 1864. Her luminous tanned skin and beautiful brown eyes captivated him. The same feeling had passed through him when he saw Elena under water the night he had saved her in the accident.

But this feeling, this new sensation as he stared at this strange girl, was indescribable. Looking at her, he realised he couldn't _breathe. _He was sitting at the bar when she walked in and first thing that caught his attention was her long wavy hair. It was dark brown, almost black and it flowed behind her back as she walked. As her head turned towards him, he noticed that her olive complexion was clear and rosy. It was her blue-green eyes that stood out incredibly vibrant against her dark skin that trapped him. They were all too familiar. And too beautiful.

She was about five-six and couldn't have weighed more than one hundred fifteen. Clad in knee high tan leather boots with dark jeans and a blue blouse, Stefan saw that she was exceptionally petite and looked about sixteen or seventeen, which made him question why she had walked up to the bar of Mystic Grill and taken a seat right next to him.

"Your finest scotch please," she said to Matt, a faded foreign accent lying underneath. It was European, not quite British but not quite American either making Stefan uneasy.

"Sure. Right after you show me your ID," he scoffed.

The girl smiled at him sweetly. "Your finest scotch please," she repeated, her tone identical to before.

Matt turned around and grabbed a bottle and poured her a glass and slid it to her with a smile before attending to another customer. Stefan's insides churned. Had she just compelled him? It wasn't possible… Matt was wearing his vervain bracelet and Stefan had seen him down a glass of it this morning. Was she supernatural?

"How old are you?" he asked her.

She tilted her head while taking a large gulp, noticing him for the first time. "Twenty-one."

Stefan chuckled. "How old are you really?"

She smirked. "Seventeen."

"And how long have you been seventeen?"

The girl cocked an eyebrow. "Far too long."

Stefan outstretched his palm and grinned. "I'm Stefan Salvatore."

She slipped her small hand into his and smiled back at him. Her skin was cool and soft and sent electric shivers down Stefan's spine, which didn't make much sense as he was a vampire and couldn't get cold. "I'm Lia Abbey."

"Sorry but, I'm pretty sure you just compelled the bartender and I know for a fact he's on vervain." Stefan let go of her hand, instantly regretting it as he missed the contact.

Lia took another sip of her scotch. "Compulsion and vervain is for vampires like you. Let's just say I'm special."

"You're not a vampire?" he asked nervously.

Her pink lips etched into an amused smile. "No, I am. But not your usual one."

Deciding not to question what she meant out of fear, Stefan changed the subject. "What brings you to Mystic Falls?"

"I'm looking for my family," said Lia. "They were here a short while ago and I need to speak with them about something important."

"And a simple phone call wouldn't have sufficed?" he asked.

Lia didn't say anything. Instead she narrowed her eyes away from Stefan and gulped down her scotch.

"Oh I get it. You don't want them to know you're coming," said Stefan.

She scrunched up her eyebrows. "It's a bit more complicated than that. You wouldn't understand."

Stefan snickered. "You'd be surprised at my level of comprehension. Complicated families happen to be my forte."

"Well, its like this," she began, "I am the product of an affair which resulted in my mother's husband to give me away at birth so now my siblings don't know I exist."

He smiled, slightly taken aback. "My brother is dating my ex-girlfriend who is the doppelganger of my other evil ex-girlfriend whom he also dated."

A moment of silence wafted between them as they looked at each other curiously before Lia began to giggle. She laughed like a bell, the sound echoing lovingly in Stefan's mind. Her neck tilted back, pooling her dark hair behind her.

"That sucks," she said.

"Yeah," he replied. "But its okay. Its awkward… but its okay."

"Well I applaud your ability to withstand complex situations," said Lia.

Stefan nodded and grinned, entranced by the way she spoke. "I haven't really heard of any vampires named Abbey."

"That's because my mother left me at an abbey when I was a baby. I was raised by nuns and priests until I was fifteen. My family's surname is Mikaelson."

It was at this moment that Stefan Salvatore had realised that he had just made a big mistake. He had acted on his attraction to a girl in a bar, which under normal circumstances would have been fine. But given his luck with the supernatural world, it was a bad decision.

And his bad decisions didn't usually end well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**AN: I just wanted to thank the readers for such a warm welcome on to this site. I have never written anything on and I was really nervous, as it is a huge community. Thank you to RaDiOaCtIvEdReAmEr for such a lovely first review. I've had this story in mind for a while and wasn't sure how it would play out until I began to type it out. I will be trying to update at least every weekend, if not more during the week. This particular chapter though, was really just more of background info, not my best but I really hope you enjoy this story and stick around. It's going to be a hell of an adventure. Also I really love reviews, so keep those coming!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own any of the TVD universes besides this story and the character of Lia Abbey.**

"Don't be scared, I'm not like rest of my siblings. I don't kill for sport, only when necessary. And it doesn't seem necessary to kill you Stefan Salvatore.

"At least, not at the moment," she added in the most deadly tone Stefan could imagine.

"You're an Original." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. A cold hard fact that would undoubtedly cause some new drama.

She nodded, downing another scotch. "I am. But not in the same sense as the others. The story of my transformation is a bit more detailed than theirs."

Stefan sighed. He'd had enough of the horrifyingly long Original bullcrap. This was supposed to be over. A closed chapter. Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah had left Mystic Falls, with a promise that they wouldn't come back unless they needed to.

But he wasn't about to let this go. If there was a new all too powerful Original in town, he definitely didn't want to piss her off. "Since you're new to town, you'll probably need a place to stay. I live at the boarding house. Its huge and private, perfect place for someone who's trying to lay low."

Lia began to pour herself another glass, but after a moment of thinking, decided to simply drink out the entire bottle. "How generous," she said in between sips.

"It's a place to sleep and some new friends that come along with it," he said trying to convince her. He didn't need another Rebekah situation.

She pondered on it as she continued to gulp the large bottle. "Okay. Do I get to meet your brother and the doppelganger girlfriend?"

Stefan swallowed hard. "If you really want to, I guess. They kind of broke up."

Lia smiled and took the last swig. "Even better." She turned the stool and swung her dangling feet over and landed with a drunk stumble. Stefan stood and caught her at vampire speed, hoping no one noticed.

"You know for a thousand year old vampire you don't really have the coordination thing down. Or speed. Or strength," he noted curiously.

Her blue green eyes twinkled and winked as he swung his arms underneath her knees and back. "I told you, I'm special."

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"Well, Mister Salvatore, we'll just have to find out."

Stefan carried her out discreetly and nervously. He had just met a chick who was getting drunk and claimed to be an Original and now he was letting her stay in his home, which housed most of everyone he cared about. How much had he had to drink? Surely this was one of the worst decisions in all of history. But something about her small frame laying in his arms told her that she wasn't like her supposed siblings. Maybe being raised by nuns had something to do with that, or maybe that was just who she was. A thousand year old vampire who was weak and powerful all at the same time, quite the oxymoron. But then, so was he. He was the Ripper after all, no matter how hard he had managed to suppress it. Stefan either cared too much or not at all. Running at vampire speed through the clear Virginia night felt euphoric. Wind rustled through his hair and slammed against his skin. He pushed away all the sounds, limiting it to the background noise. The only thing on his mind was finding out more on this girl and whether or not she'd be a threat.

He burst through the doors of the mansion to see Elena and Damon avoiding each other while playing a drinking game with the rest of the usual group: Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Tyler. Caroline and Tyler eyed each other awkwardly, reminding Stefan of her encounter with Klaus.

Stefan stood in front of them with the now drunk and sleeping Lia draped in his arms. His gaze flew to Elena who's bored expression warped into one of pure confusion and worry. Damon squinted his eyes while the rest simply stared in silence.

Caroline broke the tension and spoke first. "She's not dead is she? I don't hear a heartbeat and I can't smell fresh blood."

"She's a vampire," he said as he ran to an empty bedroom and laid her down on the bed carefully before running back out to face his friends.

"Stefan," Damon scoffed. "We don't need any more vampire friends. Especially not girl ones. They're a pain in the ass." Elena and Caroline glared at Damon, who in return dove into his bourbon.

"She's an Original," Stefan said fidgeting as shock drained the colour of all six faces.

Damon began counting on his fingers under his breath and shook his head. "No she isn't. There were five. Fin died because of his mom's witchy juju. Kol got staked. And Elijah and the devil twosome are in The Big Easy."

"Stefan, how is that possible?" asked Elena. "And why did you bring her here?"

"Remember how Esther had an affair and then Klaus was born? It's the same thing but with her. She was drunk and didn't have anywhere to go so…"

"So you brought her here? Are you insane?" Damon said.

"Stefan, Originals are crazy strong and fast and incredibly manipulative. Bringing one into your house? Probably not the best idea," Tyler retorted coldly.

He exhaled heavily. "I know. But she's different than normal vampires, much less Originals. She was able to mentally persuade Matt to give her a whole bottle of scotch. And it wasn't compulsion because he didn't even look at her."

"But Matt's on vervain," said Jeremy. 

"Exactly. And I had to physically help her after she fell of a chair. She has no coordination or strength or speed."

"So she has none of the same physical traits as a normal vampire but is immune to vervain and has some type of mind control? How is that possible?" Elena echoed her earlier words.

Stefan shook his head, which was beginning to throb. "I don't know. But I'd rather she explained it here, where we can watch, rather somewhere publically where someone could get hurt."

Bonnie blinked at Stefan calmly, looking like the only one who wasn't freaking out over it. "Well what's her name?"

Stefan opened his mouth to answer but a different voice answered instead. "Lia Abbey. Or Elliana Mikaelson. Which ever you prefer."

Stefan looked to see the entire group staring in utter and complete terror. Was there something he was missing? He checked her over and didn't notice anything different. She was still drunk and still gorgeous.

"What?" asked Lia. "Why are all your jaws dropped? I know I'm hot but it's a bit pervy seeing as I'm only seventeen. And I'm not really into girls." She gave Caroline and Elena a smirk.

"No it's just…" Caroline started as a frightened look crossed over her face.

"What is it?" Stefan asked, genuinely scared now as he looked back and forth from his friends to Lia.

"Do you not see it?" asked Tyler. "Her eyes."

Stefan turned to her and suddenly understood their reaction. He recognised the familiarity he had noticed when he looked into them earlier that night. The blue green irises that had entranced him now made him squirm. They were the eyes of a killer. The eyes of someone who had taken his humanity and reverted back to a monster for his personal amusement. The eyes of the one man he'd hated most.

They were the eyes of Niklaus Mikaelson.

"Oh," was all he said.

"I have Klaus's eyes?" He couldn't help but pick up the perk in her tone. Almost as if she was happy about that.

Everyone shifted about strangely. "You say that as a question," said Damon.

"Well I've never met him. Or seen him," said Lia.

The atmosphere turned sour. Tyler got up and left. Stefan knew about his issues with Klaus but didn't expect them to be that strained. Lia looked behind her and out the door and then back at everyone else, seemingly waiting for them to continue.

"Then how did you know you had his eyes?" asked Elena.

"You were all thinking it," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Bonnie's eyes flared in fear. "Did you just read our minds?"

Lia took a step towards them and sneered. She shook her wavy locks away from her shoulders and rubbed the back of her hands. "Yes, I did. I can do that."

"How? We've met the rest of the Originals and none of them can do that," said Jeremy.

She smiled. "You're cute," she said as she sat down on an empty couch waywardly. Stefan held his breath as Bonnie stiffened. 'Don't do anything rash, Bonnie,' he thought.

"This is sickening." Damon's crystal blue eyes were wide and twitchy.

"Let me tell you the story of how I was born-" she began.

"Um, pretty sure everyone knows how that happened. Little vixen Esther got tired of creepy scary Mikael, did the dirty deed with a wolf and bam! One freaky hybrid and one freaky baby hybrid," Damon said neurotically.

"Klaus and I don't share the same father. I'm not a hybrid. And you didn't let me finish," she said with a coy smile. "I'm going to tell you the story of how I was born.

"And how I died."

"Oooh a cliff-hanger," said Damon, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Caroline.

"Hey! Rule number one when meeting an Original: don't piss them off!" she exclaimed in a whisper.

Lia breathed deeply. "Listen. This story is only going to be told twice. Once to you and once to my brothers and sister." She paused, daring anyone of them to interrupt. When no one did, she continued.

"I was born two years after Heinrich. As a newborn, I was sailing back to Europe with a small family who had been instructed to leave me at a convent, hence the surname Abbey. Mikael wanted to get rid of me once he found out she'd had an affair so he sent me away, hoping the plague they had left to escape from would kill me. He had told the rest of the children that Esther had experienced a miscarriage. My mother attached a note to me that said 'Her name is Elliana, for my mother.' Lovely, I know," she said with a smirk.

"Twelve years later, Heinrich was killed when he and Niklaus went to watch the wolves and soon after that, my mother set the spell that turned my siblings all into vampires. I was still being raised by the nuns in Italy. When Esther cast the spell, she cast it over all six of her living children. My siblings turned into vampires while I remained human for another five years.

"When I turned seventeen, I decided I didn't want to be a nun. But they wouldn't let me leave the Abbey." Lia's voice tightened as she brushed her hair away from her face. "So I ran away. There was a nearby tavern and I thought I'd be safe there. Instead a couple of drunken men decided to have fun with me."

Stefan's stomach dropped to his feet in disgust, understanding what she was saying. Anger erupted in his chest, which didn't make sense as he hadn't been alive and had no – absolutely zero – personal connection to Lia.

"I had nicked my finger on a table earlier and licked the wound before they killed me. So I died with blood – my own at that – in my system."

"That's why you're different from the others. They died after ingesting the doppelganger's blood. You died after digesting your own," said Elena, putting two and two together.

Lia raised an eyebrow, smiled, and nodded. "Smart girl. She's the doppelganger ex-girlfriend I take it?" she said, looking to Stefan for confirmation. He nodded as Elena and Damon shot him daggers.

"I had magical blood. In addition to Esther, my biological father was supernatural too, most likely a warlock or a traveller. I'm not sure. The Immortality Spell called for death with supernatural blood in your system, then the ingestion of human blood after you had woken up. My mother had already set the spell on me, I just activated it a bit later when the men killed me afterwards.

"The best part of dying was the look on their faces when I woke up and murdered them. I didn't use strength or speed or any other normal vampire tactic. I used my mind. I made them feel every single ounce of pain they had inflicted on me just by thinking about it. After they were dead, my heightened senses kicked in and the only thing I could think about was how thirsty I was. So I went on a rampage and fed on every single person in the city until I was full. It was beautiful," she smiled with a vindictive smile.

"Sounds like a ripper," Damon said and threw a pointed glare at Stefan.

Lia rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Relax, it wasn't that bad. It was a small town. After a couple centuries I managed to get it under control and was more… civilised, I guess, when I killed."

"That makes it a lot better," Jeremy muttered.

"I didn't have the physical vampire advantages and I couldn't turn anyone either, but I got something even better. I can kill, hurt, and control anything and anyone just by thinking about it. And that makes me much more powerful than any other vampire in existence," she said. Lia threw her arms behind her head and settled further back into the couch grinning.

"Now, lets hold on a minute. You're telling me you can read and control our minds?" Damon said sceptically.

"Want me to prove it?" she asked.

"I'm thinking of a number between one and te-"

"Seven," she cut him off.

Damon opened his mouth again but she interrupted once more. "Twenty-four. Fifty-three. Four hundred and thirty one thousand, nine hundred and thirty eight." Lia plastered a confident and sweet smile. Stefan hid his mouth in his hand to keep Damon from seeing him chuckle. Caroline, however, was whole-heartedly enjoying his humiliation and let out a long drag of chiming laughter.

"This is amazing! Finally someone who can put you in your place. Just what we needed," she said.

"Why are you in Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked, again being the only one who didn't share everyone else's laughing expression.

Lia eyed her consciously. "I need to find my siblings. I need their help and this was the last place anyone saw them."

"What could three regular joes help you, an all mystical mind gamer, with?" snarked an ego dented Damon.

For a moment, Stefan didn't think she would answer. Her face went serious and she stayed extremely still. Then, another sassy smile crept over her full lips as the widened to reveal her grinning fangs.

"They're going to help me kill myself."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-**

**AN: Wow. The feedback you guys have been giving me is incredible. Thank you all so much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, just this plot and the character of Lia Abbey.**

"That's not cryptic at all," Damon said sarcastically.

Lia's beautiful laughter sang musically through the air again, putting Stefan's uneasiness at rest. Her lean legs dangled off the sofa lazily as she rested back against the throw pillows. Despite being disturbingly crude, the girl was disturbingly beautiful. She was simply too pretty to die.

"Damon Salvatore, yes? Aren't you Katerina Petrova's play thing?" Her lips painted themselves into a cunning smile, entrancing Stefan with their every moment.

The air stiffened at the mention of Katherine. Stefan looked to see Elena completely shocked, looking more mortified than when she had when she found out Stefan had slept with Rebekah.

He mentally slapped himself. If Lia could read minds, he certainly didn't want her to know about that. Pushing the incident from his thoughts, Stefan cleared his throat and spoke. "You know Katherine?"

"Who doesn't know her? She's been running around for five hundred years, Klaus always hot on her trail. I followed her in the 1700s, hoping she'd attract my family." She smiled ruefully. "But that clever bitch managed to avoid him for another three hundred years. Oh don't look so shocked, Elena. You aren't my first doppelganger."

Stefan ran his hand through his hair, suddenly agitated at the thought of Lia knowing Katherine. He was enjoying this attraction. He liked looking at someone who wasn't his usual Petrova looker. But of course, just like everything else, Katherine had to ruin it.

"Did you know who I was at the bar?" he asked.

Lia turned back to look at him, those haunting blue-green eyes piercing him with sincerity as she did. Her tipsy expression hardened into one of pure confusion and interest. She shook her head, her dark hair waving behind her. "No. I didn't realise who you were till you brought me here. I was kind of focused on getting drunk."

"Why do you want to die?" asked Caroline, her heart shaped face weaved with curiosity.

Lia hesitated and bit her lip before answering. "Being a thousand years old gets a bit annoying after awhile. I've enjoyed my time on Earth."

"What, so you're over living?" scoffed Damon.

She pursed her mouth and nodded quickly. "Pretty much. You will be too… give it a couple centuries."

"What do you need the Originals for?" Stefan peered carefully to see Bonnie extremely irritated. Her brown eyes were wide as she spoke and she looked almost, as she possibly could for being so tiny, ferocious.

"When has anyone they wanted dead lived?" she asked. The silent expressions of the four other vampires and two humans proved her point. "Exactly. And besides, the whole vervain sun stake things don't work on me. Trust me, I've tried."

"But why would they want you dead?" asked Jeremy. "You're their sister."

She opened her mouth to answer, but closed it tight after a second. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stood, wavering at each step as she walked towards the bedroom Stefan had put her in. "You know what? I think I've revealed enough for tonight. Thank you for the room Stefan. I owe you one." Lia winked and smirked before striding off to bed gleefully as the dumbstruck crowd stared at her in shock.

Damon shattered the quiet with his antagonising voice as soon as the room's door closed, a maniac glare filling his eyes. "Well?"

"Well, what Damon?" asked Elena, speaking for the first time since Lia had greeted her earlier.

"How are we going to kill her?"

"Damon! Why would we kill her? She hasn't done anything to us," said Caroline.

"Because she's going to be a problem. I can tell. And the best way to prevent a problem is to get rid of it," he retorted.

Stefan's heart jumped. "Were you listening to anything she was saying? She can't be killed. She's tried. And what's worse is she probably read you mind while you were thinking that," he chided, distressed and the thought of something as beautiful as Lia Abbey ceasing to exist.

"How is that my fault?" said Damon. "I have a brain."

"That's a bit farfetched," muttered Caroline. 

"Shut it Barbie."

"Guys! Stop. She isn't a problem yet, and until she is, we're going to be the Mystic Falls welcoming committee. Don't piss her off, Damon," commanded Jeremy.

Again, an unnerved silence wafted through the cold atmosphere. Each face looked upon Jeremy's, shocked that he could have taken control of the direction. Jeremy had always been their Robin, their sidekick. Seeing the now young man find his voice gave Stefan heart. He could remember the moment he had realised he could control his life.

Lexi had finally gotten him to turn his humanity back on in 1947. Stefan was sitting in the wooden chair in a library basement in New York, sweating and bleeding from the vervain she had laced against his skin. A flood of guilt and sadness washed over him, drowning any clarity he could've achieved in those solitary few moments. Instead he focused on the one thing that had kept him going before: Katherine. She was dead (or so he thought) but it was time to stop dragging his feet in the soil and feel bad for something he couldn't control. It was at that moment Stefan had decided to be a good person, or vampire or whatever, to honour his love for her. He owed it to the old Stefan.

Caroline's creamy voice broke him of his reverie, pulling him back into the present. "Damn, baby Gilbert," she teased.

Lia laid on the mahogany four-poster bed that was draped with cream silk sheets, listening amusedly as the group dispersed slowly, each person retreating to a separate end of the large house.

She didn't even have to read her mind to know that Elena was really Katherine, the way she was standing said it all: hands on hips, pelvis and breasts jutted out, it was all Katherine. You spend a hundred years you're bound to pick up on a few of their mannerisms. Lia smiled as she recalled the moment that Katherine – in Elena's body – looked at her. Katherine's reaction was priceless. Her face paled and those fiery brown eyes of her nearly rolled back into her head.

Lia took the moment of opportunity to walk through her thoughts and spoke sweetly in her mind. 'Hello, Katerina.'

'Get out of my head, Elliana.'

'Gladly, but please be sure to play along. Otherwise I might have to reveal your little secret.'

She chuckled shyly and rolled to her side to face the door, hearing a pair of footsteps inch closer to the entrance. A slow knock rapped at the door. "Come in," she said softly, already knowing who it was.

Stefan twisted the handle and pushed through, making Lia catch her breath once more. Usually when she wanted to read someone's mind, all she had to do was walk through the door to their thoughts. Sometimes, the door would be half way closed, signalling to her that the person was highly intellectual and spent most of their time thinking about important things. JFK had been like that when she first met him. But when it came to Stefan's mind, the door was shut completely. It was locked, and she couldn't find the key. In her thousand years, she had never wanted to know what someone was thinking so badly, and what was worse was, now that she did, she couldn't. It was beyond perplexing and frustrated her to the point where she wanted to cry.

What was he thinking when he looked at her like that? What did he see when those beautiful green orbs of his gazed into her soul so deeply? His tight jaw always seemed to loosen a bit when she looked at him, and his hard mouth softened into a slight smile. Stefan looked like a Greek god: tall, fair, golden haired, and broadly muscular.

"I just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed. And I wanted to apologise for my brother," his deep voice said, shattering her admiring trance.

"Thank you," she whispered. "And its okay, brothers suck."

Stefan raised an eyebrow at her remark. "I thought you said you'd never met…?"

Lia smiled again. He was adorable. "I haven't met Klaus, Rebekah, or Elijah. But I have met Kol before, you know, he died. I think it was right before Niklaus daggered him in the 1900s."

"Oh," he said, nodding roughly. "Did he know who you were?"

"Yes," she answered, remembering the moment fondly as her older brother glared at her in disbelief and shock before pulling her in for a hug. She had liked Kol, though he was impulsive and deadly, she recognised an underlying layer of hurt and tenderness. "He was going to help me get with the rest of my family, but then he was daggered and I lost my siblings."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Its okay, Stefan. Thank you again," she said. Lia relished the way his name rolled off her tongue and how it brought a certain sweetness to her taste buds.

He backed out of the door and smiled at her grimly before shutting the door quietly. Lia closed her lids and drifted to her dream land of secrets and memories, thinking about the handsome vampire that she had encountered at the little bar in the city.


End file.
